Don't Wanna Leave
by wolfrain1994
Summary: sorry but ima gonna dicontinue this until furter inspiration! gomen to all!TT TT
1. who will win

**I. Do. Not. Own. Naruto. I have no idea why some people would accuse me of such a crime, I mean really. It hurts so much T.T**

**Sakuno: (sigh) **"**neko-chan doesn't own naruto**"

**Rai.:**"**…**"

--

**one day before the chunin exam**

**There was raging concert going on to relax the entries of the chunin exam. Apparently, not only was the entire hidden village there to watch the concert, but the other hidden villages were there as well. There were five girls on stage. One on violin. One on keyboard. One on guitar. One on drums. And one main singer. Together they formed a band called "Star Gazers".**

**day of chunin exam, second task**

"**Hmm, who do you think will pass this exam?"**

"**Oh, my, god, did you just talk!! Rai. I think the world just came to an end!"**

"**Do you want me to kill you?"**

"**No, but you justed talked your very first sentence in like forever!!**

"**I think I'm going insane!!"**

"**You are insane, Ayame."**

"**Fine, well lets just go before you cheat and look to the future." ayame said before jumping of the fence about a hundred feet off the ground.**

**Somewhere else in the field, Tsubaki is talking to Sakura about how to survive the forest.**

**--**

**YES!! I JUST FINISHED MY FIST FANFIC.**

**Ayame: "neko-chan doesn't own naruto!!"**


	2. embarrassment

Yes!! My second chapter

Tsubaki: "neko-chan doesn't own naruto!!"

Umi: "hey!! When am I going to make an appearance!! L "

--

after the second task

"hey Ayame, Rairakku where's Umi!!"

"I don't know ask Tsubaki."

"but I don't know where she is"

"then ask garra. hee, hee"

"I doubt he'll know"

"fine then go look for sasuke. I'm sure Tsubaki is with him."

"I doubt it"

Ayame and Sakuno turned to look at rairakku like she was crazy "did you just TALK!!"

"_yes_"

"oh. My. God. I am sooo telling umi, she'll freak!!"

"…"

over by sasuke

After being chased by fan-girls all day sasuke decided to take a break over by the hot springs

"finally, they're gone" he said while going in the spring

"umm, sasuke… can I ask you a question?" said Tsubaki as she was coming out of hiding

"huh, what? Wahhhhhhhh!! A sure I guess just don't peek"

"oh, sorry. Umm, do you have a girlfriend"

" no. nor do I want one"

"oh sorry for asking"

Little did they know that two trouble-making twins were there to record Tsubaki's embarrassment.

--

Tsubaki: "hey! How could you do that to me!"

"sorry but I couldn't resist"

Sakuno: "(sigh) neko-chan doesn't own naruto"


	3. sick day

Ok what I don't get is that many people put disclaimers on their stories. People already know that the creators of naruto are in Japan, so why?

Oh yeah, itachi is probably going to come up in a couple chapters so don't wait up

Itachi: "humph!"

Ayame: "hey! don't 'humph' the authoress "

Itachi: "like I said, 'humph'"

Rai.: "yeah two people I cant live without, literally ; "

Ayame and itachi start fighting

Rai.: "yeah…"

--

"Raaii!! Where are you!!"

"(sigh) over here."

"come on! There's a bonfire going on! Do you want to miss it!"

"(cough) yes"

"but itachi will be there"

"right now (sigh) I really don't want to go anywhere"

"…"

"(cough, cough) ok seriously if you don't want to be sick go to the bonfire, I'll be fine so go have some fun (cough)"

"(pouts) fine." she said while walking out to the balcony

"_thank you_"

"what's you say"

"nothing"

"ok I'll be at the bonfire" and as she said that she was gone

"see ya"

Outside on the other hand wasn't as loving and understanding.

"what did you say to her" asked I mysterious voice. It didn't disturbed ayame though. It was a familiar voice to her.

"nothing, really." she said while leaning on the balcony door

"is it ok if I see her then…"

"you might want to wait a little, she's a little frantic when sick"

"fine I'll see her tomorrow"

"fine but keep your thing in your pants"

"you know that hurts. I wouldn't do a thing yet"

"yeah, _yet_"

"you know it still hurts that you would accuse me of such a thing"

"yeah, well, you can't trust hormones"

--

Itachi: " ok, now that this story is over (pause, turns, points finger) how could you do such a thing to me"

"well in this story you guys were supposed to have gone out for some period of time"

Rai: "hey so how does this tie to me being sick!!"

"well I thought that, that might be a nice intro for itachi

"oh yeah sorry readers if you haven't figured it out yet that 'mysterious voice' it was itachi

"well see ya!"


End file.
